This application is based upon and claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 10-299,621 filed Oct. 21, 1998, the contents being incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical scanner which is used for bar code readers and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-head optical scanner used for a bar code reader and having placement of optical parts to reduce size and improve code reading.
2. Description of the Related Art
Point-of-sale (POS) and other systems are widely used to perform checkout counter operations by reading bar code information attached to products. In operation of the conventional type of POS system, bar code information is input by scanning the product and checkout operations are performed based on the information input in this manner, thus reducing the workload for the operator at the checkout counter. So-called stationary type scanners which are fixed to the checkout counter are most often used in POS systems.
The conventional devices typically include a simple reading window and emit an outgoing generally either the type placed horizontally on the surface of the counter or the type placed vertically on the surface of the counter. However, in operation of the conventional types of devices, the direction at which the bar code can be read (i.e., the bar code orientation) is restricted so that the operator has to point the bar code in the direction of the reading window, thus adding to the workload of the operator.
So-called multi-head scanners have been proposed to reduce the burden of the checkout counter operator and have come into widespread use. The known multi-head scanners include a window which is horizontal to the surface of the counter (bottom window) and a window which stands vertically to the surface of the counter (side window).
However, the multi-head scanners proposed thus far have presented the following problems. Firstly, the thickness of a bottom part of the conventional multi-head scanner device has been problematical. In Europe, it has been mandated by law that the checkout counter operators performing checkout operations be seated while working. The scanners are embedded in the surface of the counter so that when the scanner is thick, it is possible that the scanner will stick out from the bottom surface of the counter. In the case that the scanner sticks out from the bottom surface of the counter, the operator is faced with an increased workload because it is no longer possible for him to place his knees below the surface of the counter, and the operability of the bar code reading operation is deteriorated since the height of the scanning surface is increased. However, when the checkout counter operator carries out the bar code reading operations in a standing position, the difficulties discussed above do not occur.
Furthermore, the checkout counter often has a drawer holding cash positioned below the scanner. When a drawer holding cash is positioned below the scanner, problems occur in that when the scanner is thick, the distance between the operator and the cash drawer increases, and it is awkward for the operator to put cash into the drawer and remove cash from the drawer adroitly.
To overcome the above-described problems, end-users have demanded a scanner which has a thickness of 90 mm and under. However, conventional multi-head scanners are all 100 mm and thicker, which does not satisfy end-user needs. When the devices are actually used, this difference in thickness of approximately 10 mm is quite significant.
Secondly, problems occur because the conventional multi-head scanner cannot handle total 360xc2x0 reading. The greatest characteristic of multi-head scanners is that they can read a bar code regardless of the direction in which the bar code is pointed. In particular, since the multi-head scanner has an outgoing scanning pattern for the bottom part and the side part, respectively, the scanner can read the bar code information even if the bar code is not pointed in the direction of the reading window.
However, the conventional multi-head scanner results in problems in that it is no longer possible to read the bar code because of the incline between the bar code and the counter surface and total 360xc2x0 reading is not possible. For example, there are cases in which reading of the bar code can be carried out when the bar code is parallel to the counter surface, but not when the bar code is placed vertically to the counter surface. In these cases, it is impossible to carry out 360xc2x0 reading.
Thirdly, problems occur with the conventional multi-head scanner because there are cases in which it is impossible to provide a multi-scanning pattern by using a single light beam. The multi-scanning light pattern referred to here is the general name for the scanning pattern outgoing from the bottom part and the scanning pattern outgoing from the side part.
The conventional multi-head scanners include multiple light sources which provide incident light beams from the respective light sources to a scanning means of a polygon mirror and the like. The light beams outgoing from a single light source are split by a beam splitter, and the respective light sources are incident from different directions to the scanning means. When the number of light beams incident to the scanning means is increased in the above manner, it is necessary to provide as many light detection devices to receive reflective light from the bar code, and as many converging means to provide incident reflected light to the light detection devices as there are light beams. Thus, problems arise in that the size and cost of the M) scanner are increased.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-described problems of the prior art, and to provide an optical scanner which reduces the thickness of a bottom part of the optical scanner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an optical scanner having a bottom part with a thickness of 90 mm and below.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multi-head optical scanner and other types of optical scanners which can ensure virtually perfect 360xc2x0 reading.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an optical scanner which uses a single light beam incident on the scanning device and which can generate multi-scanning patterns.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the present invention with an optical scanner which emits a first scanning pattern upward from a horizontal plane surface and emits a second scanning pattern to a side from a plane surface which is vertical relation to the horizontal plane surface, the optical scanner comprising: a light source to emit light beams; a scanning device to scan the light beams emitted from the light source, the scanning device including a rotation axis; and a drive device to drive the scanning device, wherein the scanning device is positioned so that the rotation axis of the scanning device is approximately horizontal to the horizontal plane surface.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the surface from which the second scanning pattern is emitted does not have to be vertical to the horizontal plane, and the angle formed by the horizontal plane and the surface which is vertical to the horizontal plane need not be a 90xc2x0 angle. The angle formed by the surface from which the second scanning pattern is emitted and the horizontal plane may be other than a 90xc2x0 angle.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the light source may be positioned so that light beams are emitted in a direction which is nearly vertical relative to the horizontal plane.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the present invention with a code reader comprising a bottom part embedded in a surface of a counter and emitting a first scanning pattern to read a code optically; a side part, positioned vertically to the bottom part, and emitting a second scanning pattern different from the first scanning pattern to read the code optically; and a speaker positioned facing a user at a top center of the side part to emit a sound indicating to the user that the code has been read.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the present invention with a code reader comprising a bottom part embedded in a surface of a counter to emit a first scanning pattern to optically read a code; a side part, positioned vertically to the bottom part, to emit a second scanning pattern different from the first scanning pattern to optically read the code; and a light receiving device mounted on a substrate to receive light reflected from the code, wherein the substrate is positioned in a direction skirting the orientation of a back wall surface of the side part.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the light receiving device may include a light-receiving surface which faces downward.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the present invention with an optical scanner comprising a light source to emit light beams; a scanning device to scan the light beams emitted from the light source; a scanning pattern mirror to reflect scanned light generated by the scanning device, the scanning pattern mirror including a plurality of mirrors to generate scanning beams which make up the scanning patterns; and an opening from which the scanning beams are emitted, wherein the scanning beams are emitted from the opening after being reflected by the plurality of mirrors.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the present invention with an optical scanner comprising a light source to emit light beams; a scanning device to scan light beams emitted from the light source; a scanning pattern mirror to reflect scanned light generated by the scanning device, the scanning pattern mirror including a plurality of mirrors to generate scanning patterns comprising scanning beams; and an opening from which the scanning beams are emitted, wherein a first scanning light is scanned in a first direction on at least one of the plurality of mirrors which make up the scanning pattern mirrors; and a second scanning light is scanned in a second direction intersecting the first direction on at least one of the plurality of mirrors which make up the scanning pattern mirror.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with another embodiment of the present invention with an optical scanner comprising a light source to emit light beams; a scanning device to scan the light beams emitted from the light source; a pattern mirror including a plurality of mirrors to reflect scanning light generated by the scanning device; and an opening through which the scanning light reflected by the pattern mirror is passed, wherein a first scanning light is scanned in a first direction on a first virtual surface outside the opening, and a second scanning light is scanned in a direction nearly forming a right angle with the first direction on the virtual surface, and both the first and second scanning lights are emitted from the opening after being reflected jointly by at least two common mirrors of the mirrors which make up the pattern mirror.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the present invention with a bar code reader positioned on top of a counter, the bar code reader comprising a bottom part body having a first surface which is horizontal to a surface of the counter; and a side part body having a second surface positioned at approximately a right angle to the first surface, wherein a thickness of a portion of the bottom part body which is positioned underneath the counter is 90 mm or less.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved in accordance with embodiments of the present invention with a bar code reader located on top of a counter, comprising a bottom part body having a first surface which is horizontal to a surface of the counter; a side part body having a second surface which forms approximately a right angle to the first surface; a light source to emit light beams; a scanning device to scan light emitted from the light source; a light receiving device to receive reflected light from the bar code; and a converging device to converge reflected light from the bar code to the light receiving device, wherein the light source and the scanning device are located inside the side part body.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, scanning device may be placed at a position which is higher than the surface of the counter on which the bar code reader is placed.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved with an optical scanner which emits a first scanning pattern upward from a horizontal plane and a second scanning pattern sideways vertical to the horizontal plane, comprising a light source to emit light beams; a scanning device having a reflecting surface to reflect light beams emitted from the light source; and a drive device to drive the scanning device, wherein the scanning device is positioned so that light beams are reflected downward.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved with an optical scanner, comprising a bottom part which is embedded in the surface of a counter; and a side part positioned vertically to the bottom part, wherein different scanning patterns are respectively emitted from the bottom part and the side part.
In accordance with embodiments of the present invention, the optical scanner may include a scanning device having a reflective surface wherein the reflective surface of the scanning device reflects the light beams downward.
Objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved with a code reader which reads code after emitting scanning light and detecting the light reflected from objects, comprising a first scanning light which is scanned in a first direction; and a second scanning light which is scanned in a direction intersecting with the first scanning light, both scanning lights passing through the same optical path.